nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Broly Showdown
Disney Heroes Episode: Broly Showdown Rated TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this 3-Part Episode, Our Heroes arrived back to New York City and they are about to battle against Broly with their new Keyblade Master Kairi, their new member of the team Karai & their weapon Keyblades in order to save the 'Big Apple', plus Kim & Ann's completed Training will be put to the big test and the shocking secret that'll change everything The Episode Part 1 Our Heroes return home in New York City and they plan to attack Broly's 85-Story Skyscraper Hideout, Goku shows Kim, Ann & Joss his Super Saiyan levels and reminds them that the battle will be dangerous and must work together in order to succeed. Richard Parker teleported Sora, Riku, Donald Duck and Goofy here to HQ for a special announcement that a new Keyblade Master will join Kim, Ann & the Heroes for the battle against Broly. Then a Keyblade Master wearing Pink Armor appeared from the sky and as the helmet is removed, it was Kairi. He explains that Kairi's heart and amazing skills were created by the Light of Good, plus she will be combating with her Ultimate Keyblade. Plus the Keyblade Triangle Crystal turns into 6 Keyblades and they are handed to Ann, Spider-Man, Goku, Sonic, Elastigirl and Leonardo. Richard announced that they're proud of what they done and hope that the team's training is enough. Meanwhile in Japan, a 20 year-old Karate female named Karai is training by taking out a dummy when she has a phone call and finds out that New York City is in danger by Broly, plus Darth Vader is with him. So she tells the worker to ready the jet and then she knocks out the head before leaving. Back in New York City, our Heroes break into Broly's Skyscraper Hideout by going through the secret Entrance after using the sleeping gas on the 3 Storm Troopers and they took the elevator to the 30th floor, but 3 Mega Battle Droids attack them the moment they show up. Thanks to Cat and Spider-Man, they handle the situation and proceed into the 35th floor at the Bio-Lab. Then a 30ft Anaconda, a robot Cat and a big Spider awakens to battle. Part 2 Kim & Ann takes out the Anaconda with their Super Saiyan form and Leonardo uses his twin swords to knock out the Spider with help from Sora and Kairi, then our Heroes took the elevator before the robot cat can strike back. They reached the 60th floor and came to a hallway but Kida reminds them to move ahead with caution, they got across but Sonic and Raphael accidently trigger the swinging spikes and a small pit of lava, so they make it towards the door that leads to the large battle chamber where they meet Karai and her 2 Ninja Warriors. But then the 6 Spirit Warriors appear and our Heroes battle against the elements of Light, Earth, Fire, Water, Ice and Wind, Kida use the Sword of Tengu to destroy them but her hands got burned, so Goku remind them that they have to keep going and Karai puts on the Shredder Suit. Our Heroes find a Elevator and as they reached the Top Floor, Splinter tells them that there's no turning back but Kairi reminds them that they'll succeed. As they enter the large Throne Room, Broly appears with Darth Vader & the Serpent Snake, he also reminds the Heroes that they won't escape from this attempt. Part 3 Broly duels with his team of heartless against Sora, Kairi and the Heroes including Kim & Ann while the 4 Turtles battle Darth Vader. With enough luck, they got the upperhand. But when Broly fires the energy bomb, Spider-Man & Kida got hit while protecting Sora sending them a mile from the Skyscraper and lands on a small rooftop where Richard Parker is waiting. Goku & Gohan Jr. rushed to check on them but Spider-Man's left leg is injured, so Richard hands Goku the Fusion Earrings as a last-ditch attempt. After they both fused, Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form glides towards Broly's Skyscraper Hideout while Spider-Man must web-swing on every crane to reach the hideout but before he does, he heals his leg with webbing and then he Web-swings a mile heading for the Skyscraper. Back at the Skyscraper's Rooftop, Ann powers up to her Super Saiyan Full-Power form equaling Broly's Power, but then Broly injures Kim demanding to end the fight but she won't, so he offers those 2 to join him and they will complete the Advance Training, but Ann tells Broly that her older brother John Possible knew that Venom is her Rival and instead, Broly said something that'll change their Life forever...'I am your Guardian' Kim screamed at him that he's lying, but Broly asks that together, her Family and he can destroy Venom to save the Universe plus he'll be free from the Dark Side. But then Spider-Man shows up & attacks with renew talent with Goku's help. Karai orders Broly to be obeyed by the Shredder's Symbol but he denies it and the Serpent Snake attack by wrapping & crushing her, but the Turtles destroy the creature saving Karai then Broly begins to crush Ann Possible when suddenly Kairi & Sora saves her by the Turtles help and with the Sword of Tengu, Leonardo defeats Broly with a powered attack, plus the explosion kills Darth Vader. They use the Earth's Dragonballs to use 1 wish by bringing Gohan back to life. and Ann decides to use the 2nd wish after winning the War against Venom, then Leonardo uses the sword of Tengu to destroy not only the weapon but also shuts down the power on the Skyscraper so Broly won't use it again. As our Heroes said good bye to Karai and head home by Helicopter, Ann fix Kim's scar with a few stitches and she agrees to protect her daughter throughout missions. But at the Skyscraper rooftop ruins, Broly recovers and decides to face Kim Possible in their next battle but for now, he carries the lifeless (Not dead) Darth Vader with him and returns to the Space Palace At the Mansion in Long Island, Karai meets Master Xemnas and he lets her know that Venom is making the Staff. With it, he will destroy Manhattan Island. Quotes (Opening gag of Part 1) Kenan: 'Welcome everyone to the Disney Heroes Show!' Crowd: (Cheering) Kel: 'We got a 3-Part episode to enjoy but we're going to do Part 1 tonight' Kenan: 'Since it's going to be epic, I'll give you a clue...show us a clue!' (Darth Vader appears) Darth Vader: 'What is my bidding, master?' Kel: 'I like to tell you a short story called Fat-Baby Jake, he answers a distress call that the 2 Thieves stole a bag of Gold Coins and the police sends fat-baby jake to get him, (Kenan hands Kel a Cellphone) but he can't get out of his crib so the Police gives him blue-cheese dressing so he can get out... (But then his phone rings and he answers it) hello?' Kenan: 'Would you please start the Episode!?' Kel: 'Ok, fine. We'll start Part 1' Darth Vader: 'Come, my Apprentices. We have a job to do' Kenan: 'Now I have to dress Kim, Ann & Joss in the Dressing Room, since we gotta get ready for Part 1...and 1 more thing, Ann. Save your energy because you're gonna need it for tonight, peace!' (Then he & Darth Vader left) Kel: 'Kenan? Why does Ann need to save her energy? And I need to finish my short story of Fat-baby Jake. Kenan! Aw, here it goes!' Raphael: 'I don't get it, why didn't Broly send the Battle Droids back to Venom?' Spider-Man: 'Faking our deaths might give us an advantage on the element of surprise' Michelangelo: 'Are you thinking what you're thinking?' Donatello: 'I think he's thinking of a solution' Raphael: 'If he's thinking what we're thinking, then we shouldn't be thinking...what do your think?' Splinter: 'Venom believes that we got vanished' Leonardo: 'Ok, if we're gonna do this. We need to learn about Broly's Headquarters' April O'Neil: 'I should hack into the building on a website' (She uses the computer) Kim Possible: 'Could you show us how you transform into Super Saiyan 3? Maybe we can help you defeat Broly' Goku: 'Well, I don't know about this, Kim...the only way you're going to beat Broly is by working together' (But then Kim & Ann does a puppy-dog pout) Goku: 'Aw, they're sad...I'll show you my Super Saiyan 3 form for once. But only if you promise me that you'll be protected by my Team' Joss Possible: 'It's a deal' Goku: 'Kim, Ann & Joss...watch carefully. (He powers up to Super Saiyan) First, I turn into a Super Saiyan... (Then he powers up to Super Saiyan 2) Then with enough anger and Power, you'll reach Super Saiyan 2 also know as a Ascended Level, and then... (Then he powers up with a gold barrier around him) this last level must be deep inside your new hidden power, push hard to find it!' (Then Goku transform into Super Saiyan 3) Ann Possible: 'I never saw anything beyond my imagination' Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 'Once you tap the hidden power, you'll become Super Saiyan 3' (Then Goku powers down to normal) Splinter: 'Remember, the battle you will face tonight is going to be dangerous. You must go in prepared' Peter Parker: 'I almost forgot, the time has come to give the Sword of Tengu to Leonardo' (Ann walked to the Sword of Tengu) Leonardo: 'Is there something wrong?' Ann Possible: 'No, It's just that...ever since Gohan is killed by Broly, I'm not sure my family is ready for the greatest challenge of my Life, I don't want to let Kimmy down' Splinter: 'You must look within and find the strength that is yours alone, I feel it in my heart' Richard Parker: 'I have called Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku here for important news, it was time to add a new member of the team to battle against Venom, Broly, Shredder & Xemnas. In the end, the final results are in & a member of the Disney Heroes Team was chosen...And now, my friends, I present to you...the Keyblade Master' (Then a beam of pink light shot down and the Keyblade Warrior appears wearing Pink Armor) Richard Parker: 'Welcome, Keyblade Master. It's time to reveal your identify' (As the helmet is removed, it reveals to be none other than...Kairi) Kairi: 'Hello, everyone' Ann Possible: 'Kairi? Wow! This is amazing' Riku: 'So Kairi is now a Keyblade Master...she completed her Advanced Training' Peter Parker: 'So, are you pleased to have her as a new member of the Disney Heroes?' Sora: 'I don't get it, Kairi didn't knew that she was chosen as a Keyblade Master and she's a little young' Richard Parker: 'That is correct, Sora. However, Kairi showed her true skills of Bravery, Talent, Courage, Honor & Responsibility to become a Keyblade Master. Plus her heart is very strong to use her Keyblade for goodness, and her light can never be taken away from dark evil' Mary Jane: 'She'll be using the Ultima Keyblade, a new weapon that can take on any villain that tries to attack our Heroes' Richard Parker: 'Extend your hand and accept the Keyblade. (Kairi was handed the Ultima Keyblade) Congratulations, Kairi. Now that you are a new member of the Disney Heroes, you must follow the 3 rules. #1; Never use your power for gain, #2; Never enter a battle unless Venom forces you, and #3; work together as a Family' Kairi: 'You can count me in, 100%' Richard Parker: 'The time has come to use the powers of the Keyblade Triangle Crystal, it will give the 6 of you some new skills to use in combat beyond your Imagination. Elastigirl, you will use the Fire Keyblade. Leonardo, the Wind Keyblade is yours to use. Sonic, use the Water Keyblade for danger situations. Goku, take this Ice Keyblade for hard battles. Spider-Man, have the Earth Keyblade in the new challenges ahead...and finally, Ann Possible...the Light Keyblade is yours' (All 6 Heroes take the 6 Keyblades and got an upgrade) Richard Parker: 'The power of the Keyblade Crystal now resides within you, and you will have new skills at your disposal, so it will all be revealed in time. I am very proud to all of you. As warriors of the Disney Heroes, you have protected Earth for 2 months. A new chapter has arrived for us, you are now the 'Disney Heroes Keyblade Team', the new level in the war against Venom' Donatello: 'We're online on Broly's Skyscraper' Violet: 'Our plan is to get inside and storm the enemy's stronghold' Raphael: 'Never mind that, can you get us to Broly?' April O'Neil: 'Getting inside is easy, and getting to the Top floor is difficult but doable' Trunks: 'Bring it on' Sally: 'You'll need the Sensu Beans, I saved the last 3 for ya' Leonardo: 'Thanks, but I'll need all the help I can...Darth Vader is with Broly right now planning to strike us' Sally: 'Good luck, and if you get into a situation, get yourself out of here' Riku: 'Ok, team. This is your first test on your new Keyblades' Spider-Man: 'We're going to be a Superhero wrecking crew' Ann Possible: 'Now let's roll out!' Karai: 'Ready my Jet, we'll stop Broly and save Manhattan... (Then she destroys the dummy) my way' (The 'Wolf Battle-Van Mark I' enters Broly's Skyscraper into the large garage chamber) (Then it fires missiles to take out all 10 Battle Droids & 10 Storm Troopers) Imperial Captain: (He checks the vehicle but there is no one in it) 'What? It's empty' (But at the other side, our Heroes went through a short tunnel in a secret entrance) Kairi: 'Nice work on the Wolf Van, I liked the controls' Monique: 'Poor guy, I liked that invention' Goku: 'And you'll make a Mark II when the battle is over, but let's stick to the plan' Broly: 'We been attacked?!' But how did they... (Growls) Kakarrot! I want you to put all Battle Droids in this Skyscraper on full alert!' Imperial Captain: 'Yes, Broly' Darth Vader: 'I must help you face Ann & Kim alone' Sora: 'We're on the 15th floor, now we gotta find a ladder... (Then 7 Battle Droids and 3 Mini Red Battle Droids appear) hold that thought' Ann Possible: 'Let's get them' (The Heroes use their Keyblade to take out all Battle Droids in 1 minute) Raphael: 'Now they're all junk pile' Splinter: 'No doubt more will be on the way' (Our Heroes took the main shaft and arrived to a large weapon room) Kairi: 'This is the 30th floor, but there's a lot of advanced tech that Broly has' Ann Possible: 'I can sense something, we're not alone' Cat Lioness: 'Mega Battle Droids, they're about to make their move' Leonardo: 'Watch out!' (He moves Kairi and Sora from the incoming ninja) (Then 3 Mega Battle Droids appear) Spider-Man: 'Just distract them, I got a plan' (He web-zips) Michelangelo: (He hops on a lift and reached to the top) 'Ha! In your face, Mega Droid. Smoked your mechanic butt (But the Mega Battle Droid aim with its laser) Aw, shell' (Spider-Man uses his webbing to cover the Mega Battle Droids eyes) Cat Lioness: 'Eat this (She throws a Ninja star at the 3 Mega Battle Droids eye) (Then all 3 Mega Battle Droids is shut down) Spider-Man: 'That is easy enough' Sora: 'But a large hole is opened up on the ceiling' Ann Possible: 'It's a shortcut, let's head on up' (Last Lines of Part 1) (The Heroes is in the Lab Chamber) Sora: 'This is a Lab?' Donatello: 'April, we need the 4-1-1 on our location' (April O'Neil): 'You're on the 35th floor, it has no information' Goku: 'There's something strange here' Kim Possible: 'I think Venom built it for Mutation on Animals, Broly is planed a trap for us' Kairi: 'Uh-oh, we better stand guard. Something is about to happen' (She pulls out her Keyblade) (Then a 30ft Anaconda, a large Spider and a Robot Cat came out of their pods) Goku: 'It's the Mutation Animals that Broly created, we must not let our guard down' (He powers up to Super Saiyan) Ann Possible: 'Let's put my Skills to the test' (She & Kim power up to Super Saiyan) (Closing of Part 1 of the Episode) Narrator: 'Our Heroes have entered Broly's Skyscraper hideout and they have confronted a obstacle, they have to work together if they want to get to the upper floors that will bring them one step closer to Broly. So can our Team defeat the Anaconda, Robot Cat and a big Spider? Stay tuned for the next episode of Disney Heroes!' (At the closing Gag for Part 1, Kel comes to the Audience) Kel: 'Why are you applause at a time like this? This is no time for hanging around, our Heroes are facing the greatest challenge of their Lives and my friend Kenan isn't here. Will Broly succeed on destroying Manhattan Island? Can Kim & Ann skills be enough to save the day? And what will happen in Part 2? You'll have to find out tomorrow night but until then, this is Kel Kimble saying...Aw, to be continued' (Opening Gag for Part 2) Kel: 'Welcome to the show, I'm Kel' Crowd: (Cheers) Kel: 'Kenan left today for planning Part 3 and we're about to see part 2 of Broly Showdown, since you saw the first part. Now sit back and enjoy...Aw, here it goes Part 2' (Sora and Kairi use their Keyblade to attack the Spider) Kairi: 'It's the animals that has been mutated into Hybrid clones' Leonardo: (He uses his Katana Sword to block the Cat's claw) 'Hold still, you puny little...' Michelangelo: 'Yo, Anaconda creep. How about you would like some yucks and chucks?' (But he got hit by a head-butt attack) (The Anaconda hits Cat with his tail and wraps her up to her chest) Cat Lioness: (Groans) 'Guys...' (Ann & Kim use their Keyblade to slice the Anaconda's head freeing Cat) Kim Possible: 'Ok, did someone woke me up this morning and said 'Here's an idea, make an Animal Hybrid with Broly's blood' (But then the Cat opens the elevator door) Donatello: 'Hold that thought' Goofy: (He and Donald Duck opened a elevator roof door) 'Follow me, I found a way out' Karai: (She introduce the Heroes and the 4 Turtles) 'I am Karai, the leader of the Ninja Clan (Then she shows them a Symbol) This Symbol honors the Shredder and it's been made from Japan' Ann Possible: (She contacts) 'April, what floor are we at?' (April O'Neil): 'You have reached the 60th Floor, there's a glitch between the 60th and the 63rd Floor' Riku: 'Can you find us a Stairwell or another Elevator?' (April O'Neil): 'Nada, you're on your own this time' Splinter: 'I sense something in this hallway...Traps. We must move with caution' (He, Kairi and Kida move by leaping on walls to the other side) (Goku, Ann, Kim, Karai, Gohan Jr. Trunks glide across) (Donatello, Sora, Riku, Vegeta & Cat got across at fast speed) Raphael: 'There's no traps in here' Sonic: 'Lead the hedgehog to me... (He and Raphael runs fast but activated the trap) uh-oh' (They both zigzags past the swinging boulder, avoided the spinning blade and makes a long jump across the pit of needles) Goofy: 'No problem, we're on fire' (He and Donald Duck avoid the boulder with Michelangelo) Michelangelo: 'Go Mikey, go Mikey, go, go, go Mikey. (He avoids a blade) Aah!' (He quickly gets across) Kim Possible: (Donald Duck and Goofy got across) 'Nice work, just be more careful while you're avoiding a trap' Leonardo: (He gets across and hands a piece of Michelangelo's bandana) 'From now on, no more fooling around, Mikey...not today' Michelangelo: 'Lighten up, will ya?' Kairi: 'There's a door that leads to a large chamber, we must be on alert' (She opens it) (Our Heroes came to a huge chamber made of China's garden) Karai: 'Now that we're here, I can tell you about how I became a ninja master' (A Flashback 15 years ago in Osaka, Japan where Oruku Sagi finds 5 year-old Karai in a small home) (Karai): 'He found me many years ago in Japan after my parents abandoned me, so he took me in his home and allow me to train with him with the arts of Ninja. I respected him and he trusted me. To me, he was Oruku Sagi. But he was more than my Master...he became my Father' (Present Day) Karai: 'And that's why I wanted to help you' Splinter: 'The Ultimate Weapon has 6 elements. Light...Earth...Fire...Water...Ice...and Wind' (Then the 6 Ancient Ninjas came to life and surround the Heroes) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Prepare yourselves, this could get dangerous' (They attack the 6 Ancient Ninjas) Kim Possible: (She attacks the Water Ancient Ninja but it went through) 'I can't even hurt them' Michelangelo: (He attacks the Ice Ancient Ninja with a kick) 'Whoa! He's very freezing cold' Sora: (He deflects a Fireball from the Fire Ancient Ninja) 'I'm getting the hang of it' Kida: 'I got an idea' (She grabs the Sword of Tengu) Donatello: 'But you'll need the Gloves' Splinter: 'There's not much time. Leonardo, get your Brothers to a safe area' (Kida attacks the 6 Ancient Ninjas with the Sword of Tengu) Kida: 'Fire melts Ice, Water disappears Fire, Earth swallows Water, Wind scatters Earth, Light absorbs Wind...and I will now quall the Light' (She uses the spinning beam) Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'What happened to your hands?' Kida: 'I got burned, but I can handle healing' Splinter: 'The Sword of Tengu can be easily used in combat by a true warrior, but there's a price to be paid' Super Saiyan Trunks: 'It makes us what's in store on the next 20 floors' Goofy: 'We still got 20 floors to go?' Ann Possible: 'The odds are big, but I will not fail' Sora: 'If we make it this far' Leonardo: 'There's no 'If' or 'Not', we will make it. Have you realized that he & Venom have destroyed Middleton, California? Evict us out of HQ? Abandoned our home, injured Gohan Jr. and nearly killed us all!? Because I sure haven't, and I'm gonna see this through to the very end' Kairi: (She removes the cover on the wall) 'We found a Elevator' (They take the Elevator) Karai: 'Once we reach top floor, there's no turning back' Splinter: 'But no matter what happens today, I will always be proud of my Team' (They enter Broly's Throne Room as Karai puts on the Shredder's Armor) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Prepare yourselves, Broly could appear at anytime' Darth Vader: (He appears) 'The Force is with you, Ann & Kim....but you haven't reached an Ascended Super Saiyan yet' Kim Possible: 'So what are they're waiting for?' Leonardo: 'Orders' Broly: (He shows up) 'Exactly, Leonardo. I don't know how Gohan Jr. have survive my last encounter, but all of you will not survive this time' (Last Lines of Part 2 of the Episode) Broly: 'Now face me and meet your maker' Sora: 'Everyone, let's give Broly for what's coming to him' Ann Possible: 'Let's do it!' (She & Kim power up to Super Saiyan) (Closing of Part 2 of the Episode) Narrator: 'At last, our Heroes have reached the top floor and found Broly. Now Ann & Kim is finally ready to unleash their new powers in their Super Saiyan form, and we'll be able to see what new tricks they both learned in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But will it be enough to destroy Broly? Find out next time on the excitement episode of Disney Heroes!' (Closing Gag for Part 2) Kel: 'That's it for Part 2 and so far, they're about to battle Broly & Darth Vader in a duel on top of the Skyscraper. So will Ann's Secret be finally revealed? Can Broly be defeated? You'll have to see Part 3 on Friday for the Conclusion so until then, this is Kel Kimble saying...Aw, to be concluded' (Opening Gag for Part 3) Kel: 'Hello, everyone. I'm Kel and welcome to the Disney Heroes show.' Crowd: (Cheering) Kel: 'I like to say that Kenan...is still not here, and before we begin Part 3 to conclude 'Broly's Showdown', I like to show you 2 Parts on what we seen throughout the episode so far. (He brings out a cheap TV) Here's some scenes from Part 1 & 2' (Our Heroes head for Broly's HQ Skyscraper) (Ann Possible): 'When we decided to return for New York City and defeat Broly, we know it's not gonna be easy.' (Kairi takes out the Robot Cat with her Ultimate Keyblade) (Our Heroes took on the 6 Spirit Warriors) (Ann Possible): 'But it was gonna take everything we have' (Kim & Ann prepare to duel against Broly & Darth Vader in a Lightsaber battle) (Ann Possible): 'So we have came to Broly's Skyscraper Hideout to finish the job, and that's what I'm going to do' (Narrator): 'Will the secret of Ann Possible's truth be told? At the climax of tonight's Part 3, you'll finally know the answer' (But then the small TV went static) Kel: 'Oh-no! What's gonna happen in the battle against Broly? Is the Disney Heroes finished for good? Aw, you cheap pawn-shop TV set! What about Ann & Kim, can they survive? AW, here it goes!' Karai: 'We must make Peace for ourselves and prepare our bodies for destruction' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Get ready, it all comes down to this' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Now let's go!' (They charged) Broly: 'Your skills are amazing, Ann' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Maybe, but you'll find that we're full of surprises' Darth Vader: 'Perhaps you're not as strong as Venom though. (Then he sees Kim on the Wall) Impressive, (He uses his Lightsaber to strike, but Kim leaps to another wall) most Impressive' Spider-Man: 'NO! (He & Kida blocks Sora and they both got sent by the energy blast a couple blocks from the Skyscraper) AAH!' Kim Possible: 'Peter! (Then she gets upset) Ok, Broly. I had enough of this!' (Spider-Man looks at Broly's Skyscraper about 1 mile away) Spider-Man: 'I hope I'll make it' (Then he crawls up to the rooftop) (The Cranes are moved into position) Kida: 'You must use the Sword of Tengu, it's the only way to destroy Broly' Richard Parker: 'Use the Fusion Earrings, it can only last up to 30 minutes so use your time carefully' Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 'It's gonna be ok, Kida. After we finish off Broly, we'll use the Earth's Dragonballs to wish Gohan back to life and we'll be back to pick you up, just hang on' (Then he glides upwards back towards Broly's Skyscraper Rooftop) Spider-Man: 'Kim & Ann can't do this alone, I have to help them...even if I have to die with my friends... (He heals his leg with webbing) here we go!' (Then he runs and web-swings on every crane heading back towards Broly's Skyscraper) Leonardo: (He pulls out the Sword of Tengu) 'Get away from my Brothers!' Broly: 'The sword of Tengu! (He got hit by the Sword's energy blast) I cannot lose!' Sora: 'Say good night, Broly. You're history' Raphael: 'I thought you could use some help' Donatello: 'We're Family' Michelangelo: 'We finish this together. Besides, the Cable's out on Broly's Skyscraper Hideout' Broly: (He grabs the Sword of Tengu) 'At last, I have collected the Sword of Tengu. It has the power to burn villages, bring down Castles and destroy Armies. Thanks to you, it is mine to rule EARTH!' (He fires a energy blast, but the Heroes avoid it) Broly: (He shoves Ann near the edge) 'You are beaten, it's impossible to fight back. Don't let yourself be destroyed as your older brother John Possible did' (But Kim fought at Broly by giving him a scar on his left arm) Broly: 'Arrggh! That does it, I'm ending this now! (He slash the pole off near the balcony and gives Kim a scar on her right arm) Super Saiyan Kim Possible: 'Aah!' (She lands on the ground) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Kimmy!' Broly: (Kim puts her hand on her scar) 'There is no escape...don't make me destroy you' Broly: 'Kim. You do not understand about your Skills. You & your mother Ann have begun to discover your hidden power of a Super Saiyan. Join me and I will help you complete your Advance Training. With our combine Power, we can end the War against Venom and save the Universe' Super Saiyan Kim Possible: 'I'll never join you!' Darth Vader: 'But you can have everything your Family wanted and have a better life, if only you can know about the power of the Dark Side. Plus your Great-uncle John Possible forgot to tell you about the secret Truth of who is your Bodyguard' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'He didn't told my Daughter about it' Broly: 'What are you trying to tell me?' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Venom told me that he is a Super Villain' Broly: 'Ann Possible...I am your Family's Guardian' Super Saiyan Kim Possible: (She becomes shocked) 'no...No. That's not true...You're lying to me!' Darth Vader: 'Just search your feelings, you must understand that it's true' Super Saiyan Kim Possible: (She screams) 'NO!!! No!' Broly: 'I can help you destroy Venom and save Earth, he is planning to destroy Mankind. But with my help, the Disney Heroes might save 7 Billion People. It is your Family's Destiny. Join me and together, we can save the Universe' (Spider-Man closes in on the Skyscraper's Rooftop and he sees Kim about to accept Broly's deal) Broly: 'Just come with me, it is the only way' Spider-Man: 'Get away from my friends!' (He uses his web-kick to send Broly near the pond) Karai: 'Do you not know this Seal?' Broly: 'It is the Seal of the Ninja from Japan that codes with Honor' Karai: 'Then you are ordered to be obey for I represent the Shredder' Broly: 'I won't let you!' (He fires a dark energy ball) (But Ann deflects it and uses an Uppercut) Karai: (She points her sword at Broly) 'Swear featly to me, swear it!' Broly: 'No!!' (He goes full power) (Broly sends Karai to the other side of the Throne Room) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: (She grabs Broly on the back and holds him tight) 'Goku, finish him off!' Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 'Here goes' (He powers up his super special attack, the Super Kamehameha attack) Broly: 'Ann, you don't want to hurt your Daughter's Guardian?' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'No, that's enough. I'm nothing like you, Broly. You're not my daughter's Guardian' Broly: 'Please, if you let me go, I won't hurt your Family' Leonardo: 'No, you can't listen to him, Ann. He's lying' Broly: 'I beg of you, don't do this' (Ann lets go of the back easy) Raphael: 'Ann, no!' (But it's too late and Broly grabs Ann) (Broly starts squeezing her with his arms) Broly: 'I knew you fell into that trick, now you're all mine!' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: (screams in pain) Broly: 'Poor Ann Possible...no Great-uncle and no Husband, just afraid and alone' Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: (He fires a large energy blast at Broly & Ann is released) 'She and her Family is not alone, she's got me' Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 'You've been hurting my new friends long enough. But this time, you're gonna get it' (Leonardo & Broly both deliver the final blow and in a flash, Broly is defeated and the explosion kills Darth Vader) Super Saiyan Goku: 'They done it, they defeated Broly and Darth Vader' Ann Possible: 'Let's get Kida and go home' Ann Possible: 'We better hurry, there's not much time before the Police arrive' Donatello: 'Are you sure you want to use the Naboo Space vehicle?' Raphael: 'Actually it's for Karai because she earned it for a reward, and now she's going to her new home' Kim Possible: 'What? No!' (She tries to get Karai to leave, but Ann & Leonardo said something important) Leonardo: 'Kim, listen. I know you want Karai to stay with us and join the team, but she should be in her home without new enemies attacking the 'Big Apple' Ann Possible: 'There is some people who needs help, and Karai is not gonna let them down. She's got a lot of work to do' Kim Possible: 'Are you sure about this?' Leonardo: 'You gave her a wonderful gift...the gift of Friendship' Karai: (She hugs Leonardo) I'm gonna miss you, I will keep my promise to forever honor your debt' Leonardo: 'You are Honorable, Karai. I know you'll keep your word' Karai: 'In the not-too-distance future, we will be working together' Kim Possible: 'Thanks for the help...now you better go' Donald Duck: 'Just send us a Postcard' Splinter: 'You must follow your heart even if others tell us not to' Karai: (She smiled) 'Thank you, my friends. I couldn't done it without your help and thanks, Leonardo. Maybe we'll spend time together, perhaps around the Holidays? Leonardo: 'I would like that' (Then she takes off on the Naboo Space Cruiser for her new home in Long Island) Leonardo: 'Now there's 1 last thing to do' Raphael: 'We must make sure that Broly does not use anything new on this building again' Trunks: 'The Sword of Tengu can shut down & fry the controls including information also' (He hooks up the wires) Donatello: 'It's ready, Ann. Now let her rip!' (Ann slams the Sword of Tengu on the Power Generator and the building shuts down causing the sword to explode to pieces) Kairi: 'It's gonna be fun when I join on Missions with you, Sora' Ann Possible: 'And it'll be a blast' (At the Dining Hall, our Heroes are rewarded with a large cake that says 'Welcome to the team, Kairi') Nani: 'Here you go, a large sugar-free cake for the team including 2 new allies' Sora: 'It's great to be with the Heroes' Kairi: 'And the moral of the story is...Teamwork is success for anything' Heroes: (Laughing) (Last lines of Part 3) (At a Dojo Room at a large House, Master Xemnas comes in to talk with Karai) Karai: 'What is it, lord Xemnas?' Master Xemnas: 'Venom is planning to create the Staff so we can turn New York City into a desert arena, plus we'll recover Darth Vader to his full Strength. Soon we will destroy the Disney Heroes and rule Earth' (Karai looks nervous) (Closing Gag for Part 3) (Kenan and Kel appeared on stage) Kenan: 'Hello everyone, did you all enjoy the 3-Part Episode?' Crowd: (Cheering) Kel: 'And we brought a big surprise for y'all, give it up for Kim Possible, Ann Possible & our 2 new members of the team...Sora & Kairi!' (Kim, Ann, Sora & Kairi appeared) Kenan: 'Broly is defeated, but he escaped with Darth Vader in a coma' Kel: 'Plus everyone is safe and the Series will continue forever' Ann Possible: 'I have an idea to make fun. Kel, I want you to get us 100 Shampoo bottles, our Swimsuits, 10 Cheerleaders and meet us at the Swimming Pool' (Then she, Kenan, Kim, Sora & Kairi left) Kel: 'Ann, why do we need 100 Shampoo Bottles? Is my hair look dirty? Kenan, why the Swimming Pool and the 10 Cheerleaders? I'm not good at swimming the deep end. Kenan! Ann!...Aw, here it goes!' Gallery vlcsnap-2012-12-14-13h53m28s243.png|A pathway to Broly's Skyscraper vlcsnap-2012-12-14-13h56m24s224.png|Spider-man prepares to attack Broly Broly is about to tell Kim the secret.jpg|Broly tells Kim the Secret Spider-man sees Broly's Skyscraper 1 mile away.jpg|2 Mile path to Broly's Skyscraper Spider-man prepares to jump off the weak antena.jpg|Spider-man jumps off the antenna Gohan Jr powers up to Super Saiyan.jpg|Super Saiyan Gohan Jr is about to attack Broly Karai in her Shredder Armor.jpg|Karai sees Broly injure Kim in a Lightsaber Duel Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Teamwork Category:Fiction Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Funmation Studios Category:Marvel Category:Comedy Category:Hope